Blue Eyes
by my crooked heart
Summary: It's Magnus's birthday and Alec wants to leave him an anonymous card, but all doesn't go as planned. Oneshot, Alec/Magnus, SLASH. Don't like, don't read. Rated T for safety!


**Blue Eyes**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the Mortal Instruments, unfortunately (and if I did, Magnus and Alec would get a lot more screentime), so credit for all characters in this piece goes to the wonderful Cassandra Clare._

**_Warning: this fic contains slash, which means boyxboy kissing/romance. If you don't like that stuff, then don't read. If you do like that stuff, then feel free to go ahead and read this and write me a lovely review ;_****_)_**

****It's Magnus's birthday and Alec wants to leave him an anonymous birthday card. However, Magnus isn't going to let him go that easily.

* * *

><p>Alec Lightwood stared at the brightly polished nameplate with even brighter blue eyes, clenching his fist. In his free hand lay a small white envelope. Inside the envelope was a tiny card, which Alec had purchased at a mundane gift store. Most of the cards had been oversized, gaudy and too tacky for words – and while they were probably something that Magnus would have loved to pick out himself, Alec had had no time for them. He preferred the simple approach, which was why he had chosen the smallest, plainest card he could find.<p>

_MAGNUS BANE._

The letters seemed to mock him. He scowled and reached behind the collar of his shirt, where a thin golden chain nestled. Hanging from the end of the chain was a shiny key which glinted in the weak sunlight. Alec unhooked the chain from around his neck and stepped into the building with a thudding heart. He made his way up the rickety staircase, recalling how Magnus had carried him up the steps when his leg had been broken.

The door at the top of the steps was just as intimidating as always. Despite the deep scratches in the door and the squeaking noise it gave off whenever someone attempted to open it, it exuded a certain air of mystery and intrigue. Alec supposed that was good, in Magnus's career. After all, if a High Warlock couldn't be mysterious, then what _could_ he be?

Alec swallowed hard and tiptoed towards the door, eyeing the letterbox with caution. He eased it open and slid the envelope through the slot, breathing a sigh of relief as he heard it hit the floor. He pivoted quickly and started to make his way down the stairs, but he wasn't fast enough. The door swung open, revealing a very tall, very slim warlock with an amused smirk on his face. Alec froze in his tracks.

"My, my," the warlock drawled, turning the envelope over between his fingers. "Too good for the mailman, Alexander?" His cat's eyes were gleaming with delight. Alec turned, his entire face flushing a bright, beet red.

"I thought you would be sleeping," he mumbled, casting his eyes downward.

It hadn't been such a ridiculous assumption. After all, it was only eleven o'clock. Ordinarily, Magnus would still be in his bedroom, the rainbow-splashed curtains drawn shut, his long limbs splayed over his bright yellow comforter without a care. Alec had planned on making his getaway while the warlock slumbered peacefully, but clearly, his plans had been foiled.

"I was," Magnus said offhandedly. "And I was having the most delicious dream, but Chairman Meow hasn't been fed in days, and he gets cranky when he's hungry. He shredded my comforter to smithereens."

Alec frowned. "You should always feed your cat," he said reprovingly. He had had one too many encounters with Church involving an empty food bowl and the cat's sharp teeth. The Institute's feline resident had taught him to always remember to refill the little silver dish.

Magnus's eyes flashed. "Perhaps you should come inside and help me out with that."

It wasn't a request. Alec followed the warlock into his apartment, blushing hard. He was surprised to find that the apartment was a lot cleaner than it usually was. His eyes narrowed when he saw the Chairman Meow's dish was full to the brim. He turned to Magnus, ready to ask what was going on, and found the warlock slitting open the little white envelope with glee.

Alec's cheeks burned. He wanted to be far, far away when Magnus read that card, not in the same room as him!

Unfortunately, it was too late to do anything. He could only watch in horror as Magnus scrutinized the plain, white design, the single heart that decorated the cover. He wanted to run away in shame when Magnus flipped the card open. His eyes scanned it eagerly, pausing every now and then. When he had finished, he folded the card with his long fingers and tucked it carefully into the envelope before placing it on the kitchen counter.

Alec, his cheeks now flaming, buried his head in his hands.

_Here it comes,_ he thought, _here it comes._ He waited for the taunts, the thinly veiled teasing. However, it never came. Instead, Alec felt a pair of hands tugging on his, and he looked up to find Magnus standing over him with a toothy grin.

"Thank you," the warlock said sincerely. "I'm so pleased that you gave this to me."

Alec blushed yet again. It had been nothing, a simple birthday card, but the thank you made Alec feel like he had given Magnus a bar of gold. He couldn't explain it – it was just the easy calm with which Magnus delivered his words, the sincerity in his eyes as he took Alec's hands in his and squeezed them tight.

Magnus placed a long finger underneath Alec's chin and tilted it up so that the boy was looking at him. Golden, feline eyes met hesitant blue ones. With another one of his enigmatic smiles, Magnus connected their lips. Alec's eyelids snapped shut immediately, as they always did. He responded to the kiss with a quiet eagerness, pressing his lips harder against the warlock's. Magnus chuckled lowly and dropped Alec's hand, choosing instead to snake his arms around the Shadowhunter's waist.

Alec reached up and locked his own arms around the warlock's neck, shivering as his hands made contact with the warm, golden skin. They stood there for a long time, kissing each other without urgency or haste. Instead, there was just a simple need, obedient enough to remain under control. When he pulled away, Magnus's eyes were glinting, while Alec's were still shut.

Tutting quietly under his breath, Magnus cupped Alec's cheek in his hand.

"Alexander," he murmured, his breath ghosting across the Shadowhunter's cheek. "Open your eyes."

Slowly, hesitantly, Alec blinked. He met Magnus's gaze. The warlock gave a soft smile, devoid of the usual sarcasm that lingered there.

"That," he said softly, "is the best birthday present that I could ever have asked for." He leaned down and pressed his lips to Alec's once more. Alec wound his arms around Magnus's neck even tighter, pulling the warlock closer until their bodies were moulded together. Magnus's tongue nudged against his lips and he complied with the warlock's wishes. As he did so, he was unable to prevent a grin from tugging at his lips.

Suddenly, he was glad that Magnus had caught him in the stairwell.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun-da-da-da! - That was supposed to be a drumroll. *FAIL*<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you liked this fic. I love Magnus and Alec so you can probably expect more of these in the future. Please R&R! Thanks!**


End file.
